Puisque Maman l'a dit
by Miss Blackie
Summary: - J-je voulais cueillir des Pru-Prunes Dirgeables, mais j-je sais pas ce qu'il s'est pa-passé, le buisson m'a attaquée et...


**Un autre OS cadeau, pour Souky cette fois, dans le cadre de l'échange de fics de Noël sur HPF (oui, je le poste en juin, et alors ? xD)**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

Accroupie dans la terre, Luna essaye de se rappeler la façon dont sa maman cueillait les Prunes Dirigeables. Du haut de ses huit ans, la fillette tend le bras sans hésitation, laisse le buisson avaler sa main et marque une pause. Est-ce qu'elle devait d'abord caresser la branche dont elle allait ôter les fruits, comme pour s'excuser d'avance de lui faire mal, ou bien cueillir les Prunes et consoler la plante ensuite ? Luna hésite encore une seconde. Une seconde de plus. Une seconde de trop.

Une tempête de feuilles s'abat sur elle, des branches lui griffent le visage, de la terre gicle dans ses yeux. La petite fille tombe en arrière, s'appuie sur ses coudes pour reculer précipitamment et se les écorche sur les cailloux du chemin. Lorsqu'elle parvient enfin à sortir de cet enfer, ses cheveux blonds sont pleins de terre, ses habits déchirés, son visage lacéré. Ses égratignures la brûlent horriblement et elle sent ses yeux la piquer.

-Mamaaaaan ! Maamaaaan !

Les larmes roulent sur son visage, elle voit trouble mais court vers la porte d'entrée ; Luna a passé tellement de temps à aller et venir entre l'intérieur de sa maison et le jardin qu'elle est capable de faire le trajet les yeux fermés... Elle a déjà essayé.

La petite fille déboule comme une tornade dans la cuisine, va trop vite dans les escaliers, trébuche, se rattrape de justesse à la rampe et atteint enfin le premier étage, où son père met au point un autre objet formidable. D'habitude, Luna adore observer son père travailler à une nouvelle création, ou écrire son journal, mais cette fois, elle court vers la porte du fond. Elle voit du coin de l'oeil son père se retourner vers elle, surpris, juste avant d'ouvrir en grand l'entrée du bureau de sa mère.

La pièce est spacieuse, emplie de mystères et de volutes de fumée qui tourbillonnent hors des chaudrons. Le long des murs, il y a des bibliothèques pleines à craquer, et au milieu de la pièce, une grande table, où se trouvent non seulement des feuilles éparpillées, des plumes cassées et des encriers vides, mais également sa mère. Sa mère, qui lève la tête en entendant la porte claquer. Sa mère, qui ouvre grand les yeux en voyant l'état de sa petite fille. Sa mère, qui se lève et se précipite vers elle, de l'inquiétude dans les yeux et des questions sur les lèvres. Sa Maman.

- Luna, chérie, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Chhh, calme-toi, souffle bien, respire. Par Merlin, mais comment est-ce que tu t'es retrouvée comme ça ? Là, là, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est fini. Mais où est-ce que j'ai mis cette fichue baguette ? Xenophilius !

La porte s'ouvre et le Papa de Luna apparaît, les cheveux en bataille et le regard paniqué.

- Xenophilius, prête-moi ta baguette, s'il te plaît, je n'arrive pas à retrouver la mienne. J'ai toujours dit que cette pièce était infestée de Pouikels, ce n'est pas la première chose qu'ils me volent !

La mère de Luna s'avance vers son mari, qui lui tend sa baguette. Ils en profitent pour échanger quelques mots, trop bas pour que Luna puisse entendre. Et puis, de toute façon, elle ne _veut_ pas entendre. L'important, c'est qu'elle a mal aux bras, mal à la tête et mal au coeur. Pourquoi la plante l'avait-elle rejetée ? Sa mère était demeurée bien plus longtemps qu'elle, la main dans le buisson et la tête dans les nuages ! C'était injuste, complètement injuste !

Soudain, Luna sent une drôle de chaleur dans tout son corps, et s'aperçoit qu'elle n'a plus mal. _Plus mal._ Elle hoquette, à la fois de soulagement et de surprise, avant de lever des yeux écarquillés vers ses parents. Sa mère baisse la main qui tenait la baguette magique de son mari et regarde sa fille, toujours inquiète.

- Luna, mon coeur, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demande-t-elle en rendant son bien à Xenophilius avant de se précipiter pour serrer sa fille dans ses bras.

Entourée des bras de sa mère, Luna se calme enfin, tout doucement, et se sent mieux. Alors, dans un murmure étranglé, elle répond enfin :

- C-C'est parce que j-je voulais cueillir des Pru-Prunes Dirgeables, mais j-je sais pas ce qu'il s'est pa-passé, le buisson m'a attaquée et...

- Oh, ma chérie, mais pourquoi tu ne m'as pas demandé ? Tu devais avoir la tête pleine de Joncheruines, ce buisson le sent. Tu as oublié de les chasser, hein ?

Soudain, la petite fille ouvre de grands yeux ébahis et un sourire commence à se dessiner sur son visage, de plus en plus grand au fur et à mesure qu'elle réalise son erreur. Comment a-t-elle pu oublier de chasser les Joncheruines ? Luna éclate de rire et se tortille pour échapper aux bras maternels, enlever ces fichus Joncheruines de sa tête et courir dans le jardin pour cueillir enfin des Prunes Dirigeables. Cependant, l'étreinte se resserre alors qu'elle gigote de plus belle, et elle entend le sourire sur les lèvres de sa mère quand elle lui murmure à l'oreille :

- Tut tut tut, pas maintenant mon coeur, c'est l'heure de goûter... Et si tu demandais à Papa de te faire cuire un peu de la pâte à crêpes qu'on a préparée ce midi ? Après, promis je t'expliquerai comment cueillir des Prunes Dirigeables.

Et Luna est heureuse, parce que sa mère n'a pas dit « Je te cueillerai des Prunes » ou « Je t'aiderai à cueillir des Prunes », elle a simplement annoncé qu'elle lui _expliquerai_ comment faire. Elle laissera sa fille se débrouiller toute seule, comme une grande.

* * *

Xenophilius regarde sa petite fille avaler sa troisième crêpe à la confiture de fraises et ouvre la bouche, spatule à la main, pour lui demander si elle veut qu'il en fasse une quatrième lorsqu'il remarque que sa femme est là, appuyée contre le mur de la cuisine, bras croisés et petit sourire aux lèvres. Ils échangent un regard complice, et Xenophilius acquiesce discrètement. Prenant un air triste, il s'approche de Luna et déclare d'une voix affligée :

- J'aurais adoré te faire cuire une quatrième crêpe, mais…

Luna relève la tête, prête à torturer son père à coups de _Steupléééé Papaaaa… S'il te plaaaîîîît !_ suppliants, mais fronce les sourcils lorsqu'elle le voit sourire.

- Mais je crois que tu es attendue quelque part ! finit-il enfin en agitant sa spatule vers la porte.

La fillette tourne la tête, pousse un petit cri de joie et se précipite vers sa mère.

- Hep hep hep jeune fille, tu n'as pas oublié quelque chose par hasard ? la rappelle son père.

- Euh… Merci Papa, c'était très bon !

- Merci, mais je ne parlais pas de ça, sourit Xenophilius. La table, elle va se débarrasser toute seule ? La dernière fois ce sont les Nargoles qui s'en sont occupés, mais ils vont finir par croire que tu abuses de leur gentillesse, tu sais !

* * *

Luna fixe sa mère dans les yeux, essayant d'y puiser un peu de réconfort. Elle a ces deux espèces de cônes jaunes – des siphons, Luna, des siphons ! - à deux doigts de ses oreilles, et elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de redouter le moment où elle les sentira vibrer dans sa tête. Et si elle avait trop de Joncheruines pour que les cô… siphons marchent ? Et s'ils tombaient en panne ? Et si elle était trop petite pour les utiliser ? Et s'il fallait avoir reçu sa lettre de Poudlard ?

La petite fille n'a pas le temps de s'inquiéter davantage : elle sent quelque chose entrer dans ses oreilles, bourdonner un peu, puis elle se sent… bien. Comme si tous ses soucis, toutes ses appréhensions s'étaient envolés, et soudain elle n'a plus aucun doute sur sa capacité à cueillir les Prunes. Ouvrant les yeux qu'elle n'avait pas conscience d'avoir fermés, elle laisse échapper un petit cri émerveillé et se précipite dans les escaliers pour courir de toute la force de ses petites jambes vers le jardin, vers le buisson qui ne lui résistera plus. Luna dérape devant la plante, essaye de se calmer et respire profondément. Juste avant de lui chasser les Joncheruines de la tête, sa Maman lui a bien tout expliqué : comment le buisson était très sensible aux parasites, à la circulation de son sang, à son souffle et, en général, à son état d'esprit, comment il fallait partir de la feuille, caresser la branche avec la main jusqu'à arriver à la Prune pour endormir sa méfiance, attraper doucement le fruit et tirer d'un coup sec. _Tu ne te feras pas attaquer_, lui avait-elle assuré, _parce que ce sera comme si tu lui avais demandé l'autorisation. Il préfère qu'on tire vite, pour qu'il ait mal moins longtemps, tu comprends ? Comme quand on enlève un pansement._

Alors Luna respire encore une fois, ferme les yeux et approche sa main du buisson. Il ne l'attaquera pas. C'est sa Maman qui l'a dit.

* * *

**Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? Tous les avis sont bons à prendre ! (message subliminaaaal xD)**


End file.
